Poor Pan
by DrAcOmAlFoYiShOt888
Summary: This story should not be read by guys due to the first few chapters.! This fic is finally complete for all of you who are wondering. I'm done!
1. CHapter l

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz/Gt so yeah.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this. To warn you this whole story will be a series of flashbacks. Well, what I mean to say is that you'll see many of them. This isn't all that great written, but if I get one person who likes it I will be so happy! In later chapters I mean. THis is a T/P story and I made them five years apart.  
  
Pan sat on her bed twirling the ring that was now on her finger. It had all happened so fast. She could remember him asking her and everything. It was like yesterday............................  
  
"Pan," he said as he took her left hand into his.  
  
"Yes," she asked hopfully.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked. His lavendar hair fell in front of his face as he spoke.  
  
"Yes, I will," she said as she leaned into kiss him, but that's when she heard her mother's voice and she woke up.  
  
"Pan, wake up!" her mother shouted.  
  
"I'm up," Pan said grumpidly. She wanted to stay in that dream forever. She loved it. She always wanted to be with Trunks Briefs, but he always had his mind on those supermodel types. Not a tomboy like she was, but she wasn't going to give up until she had him in her grasp.  
  
"You're going to be late," She heard her mother say.  
  
"I'm almost ready," Pan said pulling her shirt over her head.  
  
Pan was thirteen years old and went to Orange Star Jr. High. She was rather popular for a tomboy. She often found herself hanging out with more guys then girls, although one of her best friends was Bra.  
  
Pan quickly ran down stairs. She had this dazed look on her face.  
  
"Pan, are you ready to go?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yes, who's taking me to school," she said looking from her mother to her father.  
  
"Neither of us dear," her mother said.  
  
"Then who?" she asked.  
  
"Trunks has offered to take you and Bra to school on his way to work," her mother said.  
  
"He did?" Pan said a little nervous.  
  
"Yeah," her mother replied.  
  
Pan was about to protest but she heard a car horn and decided that maybe it wasn't that bad.  
  
Wrong. Bra knew that Pan had a huge crush on her brother so she saved the front seat just for her.   
  
"Why," Pan asked herself,"Did I tell Bra?"  
  
She sat down quickly onto the black leather seats. She smiled at him and then turned away.   
  
"It's only Trunks," She told herself. "Just another guy,"  
  
"Pan, is everything alright? You're rather quiet," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh..,.... Uh.................UM................I'm fine," Pan said awkwardly.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again.  
  
"I'm fine all right!" Pan shouted back.  
  
She didn't know why she did that. She hadn't been feeling good. She didn't know why she was so on edge. Her stomach hurt and she was feeling angry at everything.  
  
"You're a little moody," Bra said as they pulled into there school parkinglot.  
  
"I'm just tired it all," Pan said.  
  
Trunks pulled the car over and said goodbye to the girls. Pan walked quickly out of the car. Bra followed.  
  
"Uh Pan," she said.   
  
"What?" Pan demanded.  
  
"I think I know what's wrong with you," Bra said trying not to laugh. What was so funny she didn't know. She had been through it too, but much earilier then Pan.  
  
"What?" Pan demanded.  
  
"I think you've started you period,"Bra said.  
  
"How do you know?"Pan asked. This time a little nervous.  
  
"Well, You have blood on the back of your pants and you're moody and well," Bra stopped.  
  
Pan began to cry. Why she didnt' know.She always thought that it would happen when her mother was around, not like this and not at school.  
  
"You might want to go to the nurse,"Bra said, "I'll go with you."  
  
Pan shook her head and walked over to the nurses office with Bra.  
  
"What do you two need?" the nurse asked.  
  
"I uh....needapad," Pan said quickly.  
  
"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," the nurse said.  
  
Bra could tell that this was embarassing for Pan.  
  
"Uh.... She needs a pad," Bra said simply.  
  
"Oh did you just start? Here you can call your mom and she can bring you some extra pants and underwear," the nurse said handing her the phone.  
  
Pan dialed the number and put the phone to her ear and heared it ring.  
  
"Hello," came her father's voice.  
  
"Uh.... is mom there?" Pan asked.  
  
"No, she went out for a little bit," Gohan replied.  
  
"What? I need to talk to mom!" Pan yelled into the phone.  
  
"What's wrong Panny?" her father asked.  
  
"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand," Pan said hanging up the phone.  
  
Next she dialed her mothers cell phone.  
  
"Hello," her mother voice said.  
  
"Mom?" Pan said.  
  
"Oh hi, Pan, what's wrong?" her mother asked calmly.  
  
"I started," was all Pan could manage to say.  
  
Her mother understood," Okay I'll be there in a minute. Do you want to stay in school?" Her mother asked.  
  
"No, I want to go home," Pan whined.  
  
"Okay I'll be there to come pick you up," Videl said lovingly.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Videl quickly walked up to the office.  
  
"Hi," she said to the lady at the front desk, "I'm here to take my daughter, Pan Son out of school."  
  
"Oh she's in the nurses office I'll go and get her for you," she said.  
  
As the lady went to go and get Pan Videl quickly filled out the papers that said Pan was excused.  
  
"Mom," came Pan's voice.  
  
"Hey how are you feeling? Do you have any cramps?" her mother asked.  
  
Pan gave her mother a weird look that said don't talk about that.  
  
They both walked out to the parkinglot quietly.  
  
"Pan you shouldn' t be embarassed about this. It happens to all girls. It means your finally a woman. You'll be alright," her mother said.  
  
They drove home in silence.Pan didn't seem to happy with her mother at the moment. She was mad at herself for starting, and around Trunks too. She knew he probably thought she was beig a jerk, knowing guys didn't ever understand what was going on.  
  
A/N: I end there I hope you like it so far. It will get better.I just thought that that would be a fun way to start this story!!!!! Well, it was fun writing this so I hope you like it!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBz/Gt  
  
A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers......  
  
ladybugg: Thanks. I know it happened that way to me too.!!!!!!!! Wow you like me you really like me.  
  
Kawaii warrior: Thanks... you don't have much to say do you???  
  
PolePeeps25: Thanks for you're review!! I know don't we all feel sorry for her??  
  
Cappucine: Thanks for your honesty. I know not everyone likes them as a pair. Heck I was the same way until my friend got me so obsessed with T/P story!! Well, keep reading!! Is is going to slow????? Oh... not all guys understand!! LOL  
  
crazy-wacky-cat: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like it. Don't worry I usually update really fast so yeah. Well, I don't think hers are that bad.. Well, thanks again!!!  
  
Mail man: Thanks  
  
HI: Thanks  
  
FlowerPower: Thanks.... You'll see how this is going to turn out to be a T/P don't worry!!!!!!  
  
I think I'll start the story now..... So, no more cheering because your name is on here okay!! LOL  
  
When they got home Pan went immediatly to her room to change her clothes. She didn't want to be areound any one at that moment.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pan could hear her father asking.  
  
"Oh she's uh just started," was all Videl said.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. Why did her mother have to tell everyone. It was embarassing, and her was her mother talking about it with her father like it was nothing at all.  
  
"Pan, is everything alright?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yes, just leave me alone," Pan said.  
  
At this Videl walked up to Pan's room. She wanted to let Pan know that everything was alright. That soon enough Pan would learn that it wasn't a big deal, and that it wasn't a bad thing. Well, sometimes.  
  
"Pan, look," Videl began as she was standing out side the doorway, "it's not that big of a deal. It happens to a lot of girls. Look at Bra she went through it earlier then you, and she's just fine," Videl yelled through the door.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just don't think that I will feel like I could ever talk about it. I mean you're not afraid to say anything in front of dad or anyother guy about it, but I am," Pan said.  
  
"Oh I was there once, and then I learned that it could be very useful when you didn't want a guy around you. Just say pad of tampon and they just walk right away. You see. It's not that bad at all," Videl said.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Pan said.  
  
"Oh trust me... You will. Soon you'll know when it starts and everything," Videl said.  
  
Pan opened the door and gave her mother a big hug,"Thanks," was all she said.  
  
"You're welcome," Videl said with a smile on her face. " Hey, do you want to go out to lunch with me?"Videl asked.  
  
"Uh sure.. I guess," Pan said.  
  
"Okay," Videl smiled. She knew that Pan needed something to take her period off of her mind, and this was just the way to do it.  
  
"Who else is going?" Pan asked.  
  
"Me, you, and I think Bulma," Videl said.  
  
"Okay," Pan replied.  
  
two hours later  
  
They went down to a rather nice restuarant. Pan could tell that Bulma had picked this place. It was way to nice to be something that her mother would have picked out, although at time to time Videl loved to go to really nice restuarants.  
  
They found the table that Bulma was sitting at and to Pan's deep dismay Trunks was with her.  
  
"Mom," Pan said, "Trunks is here."  
  
"Oh, yeah about that he was also going to eat lunch with us, because Bulma needs to discuss business with him," Videl said with a smile on her face.  
  
A/N: I end there!!! MWHAHAHAHA Evil me!!! Well, if you're wondering how lunch is going to go tune in next time!!! Hey some one tell me what you think!!!!!!! Should I make it go bad or good????? Just asking!!! 


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT  
  
A/N: Hey Thank you all my faithful reviewers I'm glad you like it. I will try to thank you all a lot, but I don't have the time at this moment, but next chapter I will make all of you known!! LOL.  
  
Pan sat down oppisite of Trunks who just smiled at her. She knew that he knew, but why wasn't he acting like most guys did. Maybe it was because no one had mentioned it to him yet, or maybe he did understand. I mean he does have a sister and a mom.  
  
"So, I heard, Pan," Bulma began. The look on Trunks face changed. Pan could tell that he was now uncomfortable about the topic.  
  
"Uh.... yeah," Pan said. She was feeling a little angry. Why had her mother told everyone. It wasn't something she wanted everyone to know. It was still embarrassing, and now Trunks knew for sure. It wasn't something that she wanted everyone one to know.  
  
Bulma could tell that she felt very uncomfortable about the topic so she switched it.  
  
"Uh.. So, Trunks did you get those papers that I needed?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes they're on you desk, but there not completed," Trunks replied.  
  
"Okay," Bulma said. It was hard for her to be mad at Trunks. He was her son and he was also an employee of hers. She had always been worried about giving him the company, but then again it was either him of Bra. She knew that he could do a much better job of it with the proper training.  
  
An awkward silence fell on the table. It was the strangest thing. None of them could find a topic that would keep them interested for long. That was until their waitor came.  
  
"Hi, are you all ready to order?" he asked.  
  
"We haven't even gotten our menu's yet," Bulma replied.  
  
"Oh sorry, here," he said placing a menu in front of each of them. He walked away very nervous from what they could all tell.  
  
"Gosh, he must be new," Bulma said.  
  
"Come here often?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh yes. It's my favorite," Bulma said with a smile on her face.  
  
Pan looked at the menu trying to take her mind off of her cramps. They were killing her, and it was all she could do not to demand pain killers from her mother.  
  
"Pan, are you alright?"Trunks asked looking at her.  
  
"Uh.... yeah. I'm... fine," she said slowly.  
  
"It's okay. I know you've started. Trust me pads and tampons are no surprise to me. I've heard it all. I could tell you the best brand. That's all thanks to my mother and sister," Trunks whispered. He was making her feel a lot better. She was glad that he said that to her, because this made her tell her mother what she needed.  
  
"Mom," she said turning to Videl.  
  
"Yeah?" her mother asked.  
  
"Do you have anything I could take for cramps?"Pan asked.  
  
"Uh.. no, but Bulma might," Videl siad.  
  
"Here," Bulma said handing her two pills. Pan dropped them into her mouth and took a drink of her water. It took a while for the medicine to work, but when it kicked in she felt a lot better.  
  
The waitor came back over. They each ordered and for the first time that day Pan felt comfortable with the change that she was expierecing. It wasn't bad. Maybe it was for the good. She was glad that Trunks could cheer her up.  
  
A/N: To let you all know this will not be a Pan/Trunks for a while.. I don't want it to be one yet..... But it will be! 


	4. chapter4

Disclaimer: I want to let you all know that I do not own DBZ!  
  
A/N: Thank you all for loving my story so far!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!  
  
They all ate rather quickly,and were soon ready to leave. The whole way through lunch Pan was thinking of a time when she was little and Trunks had been there for her.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Pan was about seven years old, and had been throwing rocks into a near by stream. She had been watching Trunks do it.  
  
"Panny, honey please don't get to close to the water we don't want you falling in,"Videl said.  
  
" I won't," Pan said innocently.  
  
She walked closer so that she could try and throw them as far as he was, but that's when she fell in. She wasn't a very strong swimmer yet. The water current pulled her under.  
  
Trunks saw this,and he immeadiatly jumped in and pulled her out.  
  
Well, that's not exactly how it happened, but she liked to think that it happened that way. Swift and easy. The real story was that she had gotten her ankle caught between two rocks, and no one thought anything of it until she went under and didn't come back up.  
  
End Of Flash Back  
  
After lunch Pan and her mother went back home, but the whole way home Pan had a dazed look upon her face.  
  
"Pan, is there something wrong?" her mother asked knowing exactly whom she was goggling over.  
  
"No.. Why?" Pan demanded.  
  
"Oh nothing you just have this look on your face," Videl said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Pan asked.  
  
"Nothing," Videl said  
  
"Mom, what are you getting at?" Pan demanded.  
  
"Admit it you like Trunks," Videl said a smile spread across her face.  
  
Pan had turned red. How could she deny it now. Her mother knew.   
  
"Yeah.. SO what," Pan replied.  
  
Videl laughed a little and then said, "He's too old for you."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. SHe didn't care how much older he was then her she still liked him, and the best part about it all was that he actually understood the whole period thing. He was the greatest in the world. She was in love.  
  
"Pan, your getting that glazed look again," her mother said.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes once agian. She didn't care what kind of look was upon her face she was happy. Nothing could ruin her day. Well, maybe some mean comment about her period, but that wasn't going to happen.  
  
They drove back home and when Pan got out of the car she heard her mother say something.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Pan, you may want to change your pad. There's blood on the back of your pants," Videl said.  
  
"Thanks for ruinnig my day," Pan said becoming moody again.  
  
"Pan it's not the end of the world. Be glad Trunks didn't see it," Videl said, "Because then he would have been groused out by it."  
  
"Thanks," Pan said as she walked into the house.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that I made this chapter so short. Well, read and review asap. Well, if I get more reviews then last time I will put both chapter five and six up for all of you to read like really soon!!!!! 


	5. Chapter5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Gt.  
  
A/N: sorry that my last chapter was so short I didn't have to much time to work on it. So, I hope that this one will be a little bit longer. Sorry if any of the characters are ooc. WEll, Here I go with chapter five. Oh and what am I doing I should say thank you to all of my great, fantastic reviewers!! Thanks to those who are trying to help me spell, I need it. LOL.  
  
Videl had put Pan in yet another bad mood, but that was expected with her whole on her period thing!!  
  
"So, how was lunch?" Gohan asked Pan.  
  
Pan didn't answer she just walked right on by him and into her room. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Her mom was making her so mad, and usually she didn't, but her mom had gone to far in her mind.  
  
"Pan, what's the matter?"Videl asked trying to be more caring then she was before.  
  
"I'm fine leave me alone," Pan shouted.  
  
"Okay," was all Videl managed to say.  
  
Pan sat back on her bed. All she wanted was to be left alone. Her whole life was going to be ruined by her "period". She hated being in pain. The cramps weren't the only thing that was bugging her though it was being so moody and always the feeling that she was going to break down and cry.  
  
She soon decided that she would go for a walk. She jumped out her window and began to rome the streets. She just needed to clear her mind was all.  
  
She kept walking and that's when she heard her name being called by none other then Trunks. Her heart gave a small leap of joy.  
  
"Pan, slow down," he said. Pan hadn't realized her sudden change of speed. She had began to slow down so that he could catch up, and when he did all she could do was stare at the ground. She didn't want him to see her blushing face.  
  
"Pan, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?," she demanded.  
  
"Well, you won't look up at me. Did I do something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's just that well, not to be mean or anything, Ijust wanted to be alone for a while, but then again I want someone here with me," Pan said totally contradicting herself.  
  
"Well, which is it? DO you want me to go or do you want me to stay?" Trunks asked becoming a little demanding himself.  
  
"I don't know anymore," Pan said. She had begun to cry for really no reason at all.  
  
Trunks whom had seen it all knew that pretty soon she was going to start yelling at him for something that he had done. "Women," he said under his breathe, "can't live with them, can't live without them," he finished.  
  
"What did you just say?" Pan asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," he replied.  
  
She had stopped crying and became more comfortable walking around with him.  
  
A/N: I know that wasn't very long, but I want to put this chapter up so yeah. Don't worry for those of you who hate T/P ficts, but are reading this for the comic period relief it hasn't become one yet. I don't think it truely will until well about chapter oh....uh seventeen. I think!! Well, I hope you like it still then!!  
  
Anyone want to know how I came up with this story?? I'm on my period. LOL. I have cramps!! It sucks!! Sorry I need some sympathy too! LOL!! 


	6. chapter6

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what guys I don't own DragonBallZ/Gt. What a shocker.  
  
A/n: Hey aren't you guys proud of me I update really fast!! ::Smiles:: Well, you all should be. I try really hard to update really fast, and with this being summer and all I can!!!!!! I love it. SOoooooo, you all seem to like it so far......... I just hope that it stays that way..........Okay this is to one reviewer........ Sorry that you don't like a T/P pairing, but I promise, even if it seems to be happening,it won't for a while......... so, please keep on reading!! I love your reviews!!!!!  
  
Well, I better stop talking and get on with the story!! Did I forget to thank the most special people?? I did thankyou reviewers!!!!!! I love you guys!!!!  
  
Pan loved every minute she was spending with Trunks. He was a really sweet guy, even though she was being a real brat. She didn't want to act like that, it just comes out at the worst of times. It was becoming hard for Pan to control all of her emotions when she was around Trunks, and she didn't understand why. Any other time she was just fine. Why now? Why not later?  
  
"Pan, is everything alright? You seem to be lost in another world somewhere," Trunks said looking down at her.  
  
"Oh.......It's...........Uh...........Well, I don't think you would understand this," Pan said.  
  
"Well, how do you know?" He asked.  
  
"You've never been on a period, and you never will,"Pan said. There she had finally said it. She didn't want to, but it would have been said sooner of later.  
  
"Oh........Yeah, let's not get into that," he said.  
  
"I thought you were okay with the topic?"Pan said.  
  
"Not all of the time," he said turning a little red from embarrassment.  
  
Pan giggled. She was becoming quite proud of herself. She was learning to be more open about the topic,and there was poor Trunks just acting like he was okay with the topic, and for her!  
  
"That's okay," Pan said.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks said.  
  
"What time is it?" Pan asked noticing that he wore a very nice watch.  
  
"Oh, it's almost 4:45. Why?" he asked.  
  
"I better go," Pan said.  
  
"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" he asked.  
  
"No, that's fine. I snuck out and well, I don't want to get caught," Pan said as she ran home.  
  
Trunks watched her,and said to himself, "That girl.........."  
  
Pan got home in just the nick of time. She jumped into her room through her window.   
  
"Pan, honey are you okay?' Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah," Pan said with a smile.  
  
"Are you up to company?" Videl asked.  
  
"Uh.. Yeah," Pan said.  
  
That's when Bra walked in.   
  
"So, how has been your first day of your first period?" Bra asked.  
  
"I've been hurting from the cramps, but it could be worse,"Pan said with a smile.  
  
"Really? Wow mine was well, really bad," Bra said. "NOt to mention I started really early too."  
  
Pan smiled. Bra was making her feel so much better. She couldn't wait until she went to school the next day. She was going to be ready for whatever life threw at her. No matter how mean the boys were going to pester her on the subject she knew she could handle it.  
  
A/N: Hey sorry if this is to short. It's just that well, I have a lot to do at the moment. I'm going to see the Harry Potter movie! I can't wait. I love it!!!! It's the best!!! 


	7. chapter7

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ/GT.  
  
A/N: Here I am with what I hope another good chapter!!!  
  
The next day luckily Pan's cramps went away, but sadly her bad attitude stayed. She felt better, but wanted to kill every guy that looked at her funny. She didn't know if the knew, but she hoped that it hadn't gone around school, and that Bra for once could keep her big mouth shut!   
  
Pan realized that there just was no use in even trying to hide that she felt uncomfortable with being back at school.  
  
"Pan," said one guy who thought he was being funny, " I heard you started. If you need money to buy tampons you can ask me," He was dead. She couldn't believe that someone.......... No that Bra said something.  
  
Pan just walked away and ignored it. She knew some guys could be totally inconciterate. Typical guys that was, bu there was one guy that wasn't that way..........Trunks, well, maybe he was some times, but not all the time. Oh how Pan loved how caring he could be. She loved every minute of being with him.  
  
"Pan.......Earth to Pan." Bra said shaking her hands in front of Pan's face.  
  
"Oh. It's you," Pan said.  
  
"Look I didn't mean for it to go around school like this. It just kind of happened. YOu know that's how junior high works," Bra said.  
  
"Yeah.. yeah," Pan said finally smiling once for that day.  
  
She couldn't believe that news traveled that fast. Then again she never really paid that much attention to the things going on around her until it was her being talked about. It wasn't all that bad, she thought it could have been worse. I mean her mother could have called everyone Pan new and told them that she had started her period.   
  
School that day started out rough and ended rough. Pan ended up punching a guy in the face for saying something.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Hey, Pan, I heard about your little problem," the boy said laughing.  
  
"What are you talking about?"Pan asked.  
  
"Well, " he seemed to be at a loss of words.  
  
"Come on. Are you talking about my period?" Pan demanded.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you got blood everywhere, and that's why your mommy had to come take you out of school," he said now laughing.  
  
That's when she did it. She couldn't stop her fist from making contact with his ugly face. She was happy with herself when it was done, but soon found herself in the principles office, and then being suspended for two days.  
  
End OF Flash Back  
  
Videl couldn't believe what Pan had done. She had never been in that much trouble before, but then again Videl thought, she probably would have hit the guy too.  
  
"Pan, " Videl started.  
  
"Are you going to yell at me too?" Pan demanded.  
  
"No, I've thought it over and I probably would have done the same thing, but then again you have to watch yourself when you become like this. You don't want to become to rash," Videl said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Pan replied.  
  
'Teenagers,' Videl thought to herself.  
  
It was yet agian quiet in the car until they pulled into the drive way of there house.  
  
"Pan,"Videl started, but this time she couldn't finish.  
  
A/N: I know that this is way short and all. Do you think Pan is being to rash??? Or would you have done it too? Anyone want to guess what Videl was going to say?? Well, if you guess right I'll put your name in big bold print and tell you what you have one!! Well, come on guess!! LOL 


	8. chapter8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Gt. Well, yeah!  
  
A/N: Do you want to know who gets there name in big bold print???? Well, they said that it was going to have something to do with Trunks, and they're right. She was going to say somthing about that!!!! Well, here you are.......  
  
Mayla!!! You win well................ absolutly nothing, because I have nothing!! Good job! (Sorry the whole bold thing isn't working!!!!!)  
  
Well, I'll start writing the story some more. I know you all love my fast updates. (Can't you tell my summer sucks if all I do is update) Well, I hope you like it. (Does anyone read Harry Potte stories?? I want to know what some of you think of mine!)  
  
"Mom, look I don't want to talk about it," Pan said.  
  
"Fine," Videl replied as she got out of the car. " You don't even know what I was going to talk about," Videl said.  
  
"Well, maybe I don't want to hear that you've told another person about me starting," Pan retorted.  
  
Videl walked into the house leaving Pan alone in the car. Pan didn't mind being in there alone it was much quieter then being in the house at this time. SHe didn't feel like getting yelled at for hitting some guy at school that deserved everything he got. He didn't know what she was going through. It was only the second day of her period, and look what it's done. Nothing good at all.   
  
'I hate this,' Pan thought. 'I hate all of it. This is so ugh. Dumb,' she thought.  
  
She finally got out of the car, because it was gettint to hot for her to stand. She didn't want to go into her house though. She walked over to the mail box instead. Pulled out the mail and found something with her name on it. It was from Trunks. Did she dare open it? What was it going to say? Pan studied the envelope for a while, and then she began to tear it open carefully. When she did she found a card. Trunks was beyond sweet sometimes. She looked at it and then began to read it. It said.......  
  
'Hey I hope you start feeling better', on the outside and on the inside it read,' Maybe we can spend more time together. until then',  
  
Trunks.  
  
Pan couldn't believe it. He wanted to spend time with her. This was the best day, and all it took was him to send a card and lift her spirits. She looked at the envelope again and noticed that there was no stamp. 'He must have put it in there sometime last night,' Pan thought to herseld, 'I love him,' she said to herself.  
  
She couldn't believe that Trunks Briefs wanted to spend time with her. All she knew it wasn't going to be until she got this whole period thing under control.  
  
A/N: I know another short chapter, but I love to keep you guys guessing on what is going to happen. Just wait my chapters will get longer as Trunks and Pan's relationship gets stronger. Wow longer and stronger rhyme!LOL! 


	9. chapter9

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz/Gt  
  
A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers your all awesome. I know you all love that I update so quickly!!! Well, yeah. I'll start on this chapter!! Hey people the Harry Potter movie rocks and to my deep dislike Draco was a big baby, but I still love him! LOl  
  
A smile spread across her face. Trunks. Oh how she liked him.   
  
She loved everything about him. His lavendar hair. His eyes. How sweet he could be, and how he wanted to spend time with her! He did like her. She knew it. Or did she?  
  
"Pan!" she heard her mother shout.  
  
"What?" Pan asked. The smile was still on her face.  
  
"Are you going to stay out there all day?" Videl asked.  
  
"I'm coming mother," Pan said. She had the card in her hand.  
  
"What's that?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh something Trunks sent me," Pan said.  
  
"Aww," Videl said."How cute."  
  
Pan walked into the house with a smile on her face. She was so glad that everything with Trunks seemed to be coming altogether. She had always thought that he loved her. It was going to work out, or was he just wanting to still be friends? No that wasn't it. Pan knew it was for much more. It had to be. Why would he have sent her this card. How sweet was he.   
  
"Pan," Videl said, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no why?" Pan asked still smiling.  
  
"Well, you keep on smiling and then frowning," Videl said.  
  
"Oh I just have a lot on my mind at the moment," Pan said walking into her room.  
  
Trunks was the only thing on her mind. Nothing else was more important then that at the moment. She was still on her period, but Trunks seemed to make all of that seem so small. He was the cure for her pain. Or so she thought. She didn't know if it was truly a date or what, but all she knew was that she wanted to spend time with him and no one else.  
  
Pan read the card over and over again. There was no exact time on it. There wasn't really anything to be worried about. He probably would call her on the subject and let her know when he wanted to spend this time with her.   
  
Her thoughts were on Trunks until about lunch time. She didn't know why her thought stopped. She thought that it had been something that her mother said, but she couldn't remember listening. Maybe it was something that just triggered the other thoughts. She wanted to think about Trunks being nice. Not him possibly playing a cruel joke on her. Why would he do that? He was to nice to hurt her like that. Wasn't he? He would never. Would he? She didn't know anymore. It was so strange to her that these thoughts had crossed her mind.  
  
Was this card even from Trunks?? It could be some cruel joke from a guy from school. Was it? Pan didn't know what to think anymore.  
  
A/N: What do you think is going to happen. Will Trunks do something cruel to her? Will it be from someone else?? Find out next time I update!! 


	10. chapter10

Disclaimer: I do not own DbZ/GT  
  
a/n: I love all of my reviewers you're all awesome!!  
  
Pan was still questioning wether or not that Trunks had sent this to her or not. It was hard for her to tell. She really hadn't payed that much attention to his handwriting before, but then again he had never sent her a card before. She didn't know what to think. All she could hope for was that he called her, and she found out that it wasn't some cruel joke on his part.  
  
Later that day she did recieve a phone call from Trunks.  
  
"Hi," she heard her mother's voice say.  
  
"Is Pan there?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah hold on. Pan, your wanted on the phone," Videl said.  
  
"Who is it?" Pan asked.  
  
"Trunks," Videl said.  
  
Pan tentivly placed the phone up to her ear and said, "Hello."  
  
"Hey, Pan, did you get that card that I sent you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she was so relieved that he had sent her the card. Now she knew that it wasn't going to turn out to be some mean prank. That would have killed her.  
  
"So, do you think we could hang out some time. I never see you anymore," Trunks said quickly. He sounded kind of nervous.  
  
"I guess," Pan said.  
  
"Okay, how about tomarrow then?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, that would be great," Pan said.  
  
"Then it's a date," Trunks said.  
  
A date.. He said it was a date! Pan sat there quietly for a moment and then answered,"Yeah, I can't wait."  
  
"Okay, I'll be over at your house to pick you up around five. Will that work?" he asked.  
  
Will that work, she tought. Oh yes it would. "Of course," was all she could manage to say.   
  
"Well, I should go I have a lot of work to do, but I'll see you tomarrow, bye," he said.  
  
"Bye," she said.  
  
She was going to go on her first date with Trunks Briefs! This was amazing to her. She couldn't wait until tomarrow. Her heart was beating faster then ever. She was going to be with Trunks after all, and she couldn't wait. A smile spread over her face. She was the luckiest girl alive. Trunks Briefs. (A/N: Yeah I usually don't interupt, but don't we all want a guy like Trunks?)  
  
"Pan, what was that all about?" Videl asked knowing perfectly well what it was about.  
  
"Is it alright if I go somewhere with Trunks tomarrow?" Pan asked.  
  
"Sure I don't mind, just as long as you let your father and I know where you two are going and when you'll be back, and all that good stuff," Videl said not taking one breathe.  
  
"Okay," Pan said.  
  
"This isn't a date is it? He's to old for you. This just better be a friend thing," Videl said.  
  
"Oh it is mother, just a friend thing," Pan said. She couldn't lose the smile. Trunks could always seem to put her in a better mood. She knew they were perfect for each other. She was just to excited for anything to bring her down at the moment. She was going on a date with Trunks and that's all that mattered. Nothing else.  
  
"Panny, listen to me. I don't want you dating yet either,"Videl said.  
  
Pan wasn't really listening. All she could think about was how perfect the date was going to be, and how amazing he was.  
  
A/N: I end there. I know Pan's gone crazy, but about Trunks. Haven't we all gone crazy for a guy at one time or another. This may be to dragged out but you'll love the next chapter I think. Look I just write what comes to mind. I have never written this out before, and I think I should start writting all of my stories this way. I like it. Well, to Karie05: sorry if I spelt your name wrong. Don't worry Trunks won't hurt her. I think?? Mwhahahahahahahaha. I love knowing what's going to happen. LOL 


	11. chapter11

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Gt.  
  
A/N: Okay I have something to tell you all. Well, hmm.. I will not be updating on Sundays! I can't get on the computer then. It will be very rarely if I ever do so yeah! Okay I'll start the story.  
  
It was the next day  
  
Pan couldn't wait until it was five. She couldn't wait to see Trunks. She didn't care if her mother thought that he was way to old for her. She didn't. Five years wasn't a long time. She felt that she was in love with him. He made everything so peaceful around her when ever he was around. She loved the presence that he brought. He was perfect. All she wanted was for him to hold her in his arms.   
  
"Pan," came Videls voice, " what time are you and Trunks going to be leaving this evening?"  
  
"I think around five. Why are you asking?" Pan demanded. Her mother wasn't usually one to forget things like this, but there was a first time for everything.   
  
"Oh your father and I have somewhere we need to be at that time," Videl said.  
  
"So, what I can't go now??"Pan wanted to know.  
  
"You can still go," Videl said. Pan was so relieved that her mother was still allowing her to go with Trunks. "But I need you to be home by nine," Videl said sternly.  
  
"Okay,"Pan said. She knew that there was no way she was going to be home that early.  
  
"Pan, I need you to do this. I have this funny feeling that if you stay out longer then that something bad is going to happen to you," Videl said more sterly.  
  
"Okay, I already agreed to being home at nine," Pan said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
She really didn't care what her mother wanted her to do. What about what she wanted. Trunks wouldn't let her get hurt. She had been friends with him since she was little so what was her mother worried about?   
  
"Pan," Videl said.  
  
"What?" Pan asked.  
  
"I know your probably thinking that Trunks wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, but bad things can still happen no matter who's with you,"Videl said.  
  
"I know," Pan said. SHe didn't want to admit it but her mother was right. Maybe she should listen to her mother. It couldn't hurt. Most of the time she was right, and Pan didn't feel like being in pain. She had been in enough with her cramps the first day of her period. All she knew was that she better listen to her mother.  
  
Videl smiled at Pan. Pan gave her mother a look that said I know your right so I might as well listen to you. Gosh mothers!!   
  
Pan walked back to her room. She didn't know what to wear tonight. She had never been on a date, but this wasn't a date. Was it? Well, Trunks had said that it was when they were talking one the phone.   
  
"What to wear?" Pan asked herself aloud. She began looking through her closet. She found things that she had thought she had gotten rid of. Like this pink top that Bulma had given her for her twelfth birth day. Like she was ever going to be caught in pink.  
  
"This looks good," she said throwing the pink top onto the bed. It couldn't hurt to wear it once. I mean it was for Trunks. She needed to look special. She kept looking through her closet and found a black skirt which Bra had bought her. She had found the perfect outfit for Trunks. It was just right too. Not to formal and not to casual. It was right for about just any occation too. She knew that this was going to be the best night of her entire life.  
  
"Pan, come here!" Videl shouted.  
  
"What?" Pan asked. She was kind of mad that her mother was bugging her about everything.  
  
"I need you to do the dishes," Videl said.  
  
'Parents why are they so lazy. First dad gives up training and then my mom gives up cleaning. What do I have to do everything?' Pan walked into the kitchen. Where to her surprise Trunks was there.  
  
"HI," Pan said nervously.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering what you wanted to do tonight, and I was just in the neighborhood so I dropped by," he said smiling at her.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I haven't really thought of anything that we could have done?" Pan said.  
  
" I don't know either," Trunks said.  
  
It fell silent for a while. It was kind of awkward. Pan could remember when she was younger and they always had somehting to talk about. NOw it was just weird, and not just for Pan, but for the both of them.  
  
A/N: I end there. What do you think.. Dumb?? Well, what should I have them do?? Go to a movie and then out to dinner?? What should they do?? 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT.  
  
A/N: Hello all!! Does anyone ever read my authors notes?? Well, I was just wondering about that. Well, hmm I 've been doing a lot of thinking. (Yes, to those of you that know me it is amazing!) Well, I was thinking that I'm not going to have them go to the movies! In fact I used one of your ideas that was more original then the whole movie thing. LIke you all said it's played out! Well, that's that. Oh I have to thank all of you for your reviews. With much love, too!! Well, thanks all of you are great. I'll start the story now. Oh and I hope all of you like it. I know I worked hard on it. Sorry I didn't update as fast as I usually do! I've been busy! Well, here you go.. Have fun reading! Oh and who ever gave me this idea I want to thank you. It meant a lot to me to get others input in this story!!  
  
DracoMalfoylover108  
  
All Trunks could do was stare at her. They still had no idea what they were going to do. It was just a matter of time.   
  
Pan had no idea either. It really didn't matter what it was that was going to happen tonight just as long as she was with him.  
  
"How about I surprise you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Okay," Pan said trying to hide the fact that she had turned very red by this.  
  
Pan watched Trunks walk out the door. Why did he have to be so damn hot? She didn't know what she was in for tonight. Where she was going all she knew was that her dear Trunks would be there any moment to wisk her off her feet. (Kinda cheezy I know, but it's all I could come up with LOL)  
  
All Trunks could think about at the moment was how he was taking a thirteen year old out on a date when he was eighteen, but then again most guys end up marring someone that is three to five years younger. (A/N: Yes that actually is a fact. I checked. LOL) He wanted to be with her right now. He didn't know why he hadn't just suggested that they spent the whole day together. He didn't know why he just didn't run right back in there and tell her that he was in love with her. He didn't know why he just didn't walk back in there and kiss her passionatly. (A/n: If I spell anything wrong it's because I'm running on about 2 hours of sleep. Sorry I keep on interrupting you!) He didn't know why he didn't do any of those things. Maybe it was the fact that her parents were home. Or that it may be a little awkward for her. Maybe she was just hoping that this would just be a friend thing. Why did it matter if her parents were home though, and Trunks knew very well that Pan wouldn't have minded if he walked back in there and planted a kiss right on her beautiful soft lips. He wanted her and he knew he'd get her too.  
  
Pan was looking out the window watching Trunks pace around his car. He was muttering a lot of stuff to himself. It was kind of funny to watch yet a little sad. What was so wrong that he had to mutter to himself. He looked kind of helpless just sitting outside alone. Pan couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she walk out there to ask him what was wrong, but if she did do that would he tell her? In Pans mind he would, but this is reality and most guys don't tell you how they feel, but Trunks was different. He was special. He was going to be hers by the end of that night.   
  
Oh those twos lustful desires for eachother shows a lot. Will they fall madly, passionaltly, hopelessly in love with each other or is it a dream to big yet to reach? Find out next time on Poor Pan.  
  
A/N: Kinda short I know, but I just wanted to write something really fast. Who thinks that Pan's gonna run out there and screw everything up? Who thinks she's gonna run out there and he's going to take her in his arms and kiss her like there no tomarrow?? Who thinks neither are going to happen? Well, don't tell me now tell me in your reviews!! 


	13. chapter13

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Gt.   
  
A/N: I know that the last chapter was a little short and that it didn't explain much. I know your all like why in the world did she post that. Well, I just wanted them to seem like all they wanted in the world was to have each other and thats it. Sorry if it seems to lovey dovey. It's just that I've been reading a lot of lovey dovey ficts at the moment and I'm kind of like obsessed with on of them. It's really good in my opion. It's a Harry Potter one. It's a Draco/ Hermione fict called "The Wrong Person at the Right Time." Well, why I'm telling you i have no idea. Oh I want to thank you all for reviewing chapter 11. It was really nice. Oh and to the reviewer that wants me to spice it up you'll be surprised what happens to Poor little helpless Pan. I hope that I don't give it a way. Well, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. Your all such inspiration. ( I know I can't spell, but if that's not right then I know that I'm crazy!) Well, I think I'll stop rambling on and well yeah!  
  
Pan was already to go. Trunks had been ten minutes late, but she knew that he would have a good excuse for being late. Oh he had better! Pan couldn't take waiting any more it was driving her crazy. All she wanted to do was spend time with him and he was late. Typical men.   
  
A knock came from the door. 'Finally,' Pan thought to herself. She walked over to it and answered. It was Trunks. He looked great. He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt that showed how muscular he was.  
  
Pan could have melted then and there. She wanted nothing more then to kiss him, and never end it. He was so darn hot.  
  
Trunks couldn't but help notice that Pan was wearing a skirt and a PINK top. She looked absolutly amazing in his opinion. He wanted nothing more then to grab her, take her into his arms and kiss her like nothing mattered.   
  
"So are you ready," He finally asked.  
  
"Yeah, oh just on thing first," Pan said running over to her mom, and giving her a kiss. Then over to her dad. Whom she tried to get away from before he decided to give here a lecture on the rules of dating.  
  
"Bye, Panny," Videl said.  
  
"Bye mom, dad," Pan said.  
  
Pan and Trunks walked out to his car. He did something very gentlemen like. He opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you,"Pan replied. She knew that she was in love with him and that he was with her. Nothing could stop them. She wanted him, and from what she could tell he wanted her.  
  
"Your welcome," he said. Why did she have to be so young. Why did he have to like her. No, why did he have to love her? It was odd to him, but he thought that he was in love with her.   
  
"So, where are we going?" Pan asked.  
  
To that new arcade down town. I hope you like it, and that it's not to cheesy. It's just that we always had fun playing arcade games together," Trunks said. He loved how he had known her for so long, and how he could just talk to her like nothing at all.  
  
"I think it's a great idea. I mean I still have to beat you at ski ball," Pan said playfully punching him in the arm.   
  
He smiled at her. He wanted to just change his plans and pull the car over and make out with her right then and there, but he knew he couldn't. Gohan was probably following them making sure nothing like that happened.   
  
Pan was looking at Trunks, but would quickly turn away any time he looked over at her. It had become like a liitle game between them, and it was better then anything at the moment. The silence was soo becoming unbearable so Trunks turned on the music. Pan really didn't care. All she could do was look at him and think how much she wanted him to pull the car over and kiss her, but then a thought crossed her mind. Her father was probably following them.  
  
They had finally made it to the arcade. Trunks walked over to a machine to get as many tokens as possible so that they could play ski ball until he beat her. They walked over to one.  
  
"Okay, who ever gets the highest score wins," Trunks told her.  
  
They both began throwing the balls. Until it was to the last one. Trunks wanted so badly to win. He never beat her at this game, and what was funny is he had more cordination then she ever had. He looked at her and her to him.  
  
"Pan how about we make this a liitle more interesting?" he asked.  
  
"Like how?" she asked.  
  
"If you miss you have to kiss me," Trunks said.  
  
"And what if you miss?" She asked.  
  
"I have to kiss you," he said.  
  
"What if we both make it?" Pan asked.  
  
"Then it will be a tied game and there will be no kiss," Trunks said.  
  
They both wanted to miss so badly. They each wanted the kiss. They trew the balls each trying to miss.  
  
A/N: Evil me?? No never. I just wanted to end there. Who thinks they kiss????? 


	14. chapter14

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT.  
  
A/N: Hmm..... Well, I do hope you all love this chapter. It's going to reaveal stuff.. Well, if they kiss or not I mean. I know that it could be better and all, but I liked the whole ski ball thing.  
  
They watched as the balls each missed there target. Trunks smiled at her. She smiled back. She was going to get her first kiss from Trunks Briefs. Oh how she couldn't wait until he planted his soft lips upon hers.  
  
"So, do I kiss you first of you me?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well, you kiss me first and then I'll kiss you," he said.  
  
Pan was a little nervous, but she leaned in a placed her lips upon his. It was amazing. She loved every minute his lips were on hers.  
  
'Wow, she can really kiss,' Trunks thought to himself.  
  
Pan broke the kiss a minute later. He smiled at her, and then began to kiss her. He could feel her kissing him back. What was funny is they didn't notice the weird looks they were getting from the onl lookers. All they cared about was eachother. After about five minutes of kissing. They decided to stop. They both needed to catch there breathe. It was amazing.  
  
"Wow," Pan said.  
  
"Wow is right," Trunks said. He couldn't help but think he was kissing a thirteen year old and he liked it. It was an amazing kiss.  
  
A manager walked over to them and said,"We're going to have to ask you to leave this is a family place," he said.  
  
Trunks just smiled at the guy and said," Sorry, we'll be out of here soon."  
  
Pan and Trunks walked quickly out to the car. They were both laughing. It was rather funny that the two of them had gotten kicked out of an arcade for kissing. Funny isn't it?   
  
"Pan, you want to go for a ride?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah of course I do," Pan said. All she could do was say yes. She was still dazed about the whole kiss thing. He was amazing. ( A/N: I think I love that word!)  
  
They drove and they drove until they came to a beautiful view of the city.   
  
"Trunks this is amazing," she said looking out into the vast horizon.   
  
"I thought you might like it," he said. He loved seeing her happy. He wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around her. So he did. She leaned into his arms. She could see his watch. It said it was 9:00. SHe didn't pay any attention to it. All she could do was look up at the stars as Trunks pulled her closer.  
  
That's when it happened. All Pan could remember was someone say something. Trunks went out to check to see what it was. He didn't come back for a while. She was worried so she got out of the car to go look for him. That's when someone grabbed her arm. She felt there hands slowly go over her face. That's when she blacked out. She had no idea where she was anymore. What had happened to Trunks. I f he was okay. Or was she okay. She didn't know why they had done that to them. She didn't know if they had hurt her. She was to out of it.  
  
Meanwhile back at Trunks's Car. He looked around frantically for her. He was going to be more then dead if he didn't bring her home. He opened the car door to find a note. It said:  
  
If you ever want her back you will do as you are told.............................................. Or we'll kill her.  
  
Trunks dropped the note. Who would do this to her. Who would want to kill something so beautiful. Why had they taken her??   
  
Find out next time in Poor Pan.  
  
A/N: Gosh life just gets worse for Pan. What is Trunks going to do???? Is Pan going to die. Who's doing this????  
  
Anyone have a good bad guy name I could use?? 


	15. chapter15

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Gt. Oh there is one thing I do own though and that's the plot that everyone loves. I think they love it. Do you??  
  
A/N: Well, thank you all for your reviews. Well, funny you all are so worried about Pan. Well, Trunks is going to be in a world of hurt if he doesn't get his act together. What I mean is he better find Pan or Gohan and Videl are going to kill him. Remember Videl said to be back home at nine, because something bad was going to happen. Well, I think I've found a name for a bad guy and it's all thanks to one special reviewer!! OMG.. I have to let you all know. Tom Andrew Felton is the hottest guy ever. Sorry. I know that really has nothing to do with anything. OH and so is Daniel Radcliffe. Who do you think is better looking?? Well, put it in your review if you must.LOL  
  
Well, I better get on with the story before I have a hundred reviewers ready to kill me!! LOL. Oh wait you wanna know what I think I've been forgetting..... To thank my reviewers. I love you all, but not like that!! LOL. (I know what you were thinnking!!!)  
  
Well, on with the story.............  
  
Trunks was panicking. He couldn't believe that he had lost Pan. He didn't know what he was going to do if he didn't find her. It was going to drive him crazy. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Now that he knew for sure that they both had feelings for her. He wanted nothing more then just to find her, and tell her sorry. He wanted to kiss her, and calm her down. She must have been worried sick about him when he'd left, and then the abductors must have taken her. He had not a clue of what he would say to Videl and Gohan. They were going to kill him for not protecting there little girl.  
  
Pan sat in an unfamiliar room. It was strange to her, and all she could think about was whether or not Trunks was coming to her rescue. She wanted nothing more then him to plant his lips onto hers and give her the most passionate kiss she has ever had.   
  
"Aww, I see that you are finally awake," said a voice. The voice seemed odd to her. It was a mix of a mans and a womans. Or that's how it sounded to her. Or maybe it was just two people speaking at the same time. She was to groggy to check. She didn't care who it was. All she wanted was to be out of this place.  
  
From what she could tell this was an abandoned castle. She had no idea where it situated, though. She could see a river outside her cell window.Were it not for the fact she was being forced to ramain here, she might have enjoyed staring at the beauty of the river. The castle itself was rather dirty. One could have labeled it an antique. There were many creatures living in it. A few seemed to have grown to big to get out of the cell. Or was someone keeping them there?? Was this some kind of sick twisted zoo. Were they keeping the array of creatures there?  
  
"I said your a wake," the voice said yet again.  
  
She could see a figure forming on the wall. It was a man. He walked over to her. He had some kind of servant with him. He walked up to the cell where she sat.  
  
He looked down at the servant, " I thought I told you I wanted the male," he said looking at Pan in utter disgust.  
  
"I know milord," The other said, " I left a note. He'll come looking for her. Then you will be able to capture him."  
  
The man smiled," That's brilliant, but then what will I do with her?"   
  
"You can use her as target practice, or just keep her," the servant said slyly.  
  
Pan was in utter disgust from the way they were talking about her. She wasn't some animal to be tammed, but a person just as they were. Or were they?  
  
"I'm not some creature you can lock up!" Pan shouted,  
  
The man looked at her with utter dislike on his ugly face, " Who gave you permission to speak woman?"  
  
"I can say what ever I want," Pan yelled back with a look of pure uttered hatred on her beautiful face.  
  
"She'll be best used for target practice."  
  
"Who are you anyway," Pan asked acting as thought she hadn't heard his last comment. She really didn't care though. She just wanted him to stop talking to her like she was some animal.  
  
"My name? Did you hear her, she asked me who I was. That's funny. Most creatures fear me." he remarked as he laughed an evil laugh, he then continued," My name is Saturnine."  
  
All Pan could do was glare at him. She thought he was the most revolting man on the planent, and she'd met many.   
  
"I collect creatures as you can see," he told her. He said it as though there was nothing wrong with what he had said. Like it was perfectly right to cage a person up!  
  
"But I'm not a creature," Pan retorted.  
  
"Your part saiyan right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," Pan said darkly.  
  
"Then you are a creature to me."  
  
"Why do you want Trunks?" she asked abrubtly.  
  
"He is more saiyan then you are, and the blood is what counts in the creature," he said.   
  
It appalled her. She couldn't believe this guy. He thought she and Trunks were no more then creatures. He didn't care what they felt. What was this blood issue actually about?  
  
"So your just some sick demented freak who collects different species of living, breathing things?" Pan inquired harshly.  
  
This, she could tell, angered him. "Never say that to me again. Or you'll make me do something I'd regret to that beautiful body of yours."  
  
Pan got shivers spread down her spine. She didn't want to know what he was thinking. He was repulsive.   
  
A/N: I end there. Well, hmmm.. Thank you for loving my story!! lOL. Well, I do hope that you like this chapter I hope that it is longer then any of my others. I tried to make it longer. YOu wanna know something funny it's like I had this plot in my head all a long. I just write whats on my mind! LOL AS alwayrs READ AND REVIEW. Until next chapter.   
  
DracoMalfoylover108  
  
Aka: Danielle... my friends tend to call me Dani though... ::Blink blink:: I don' t know it just seemed funny!! Well, I hope you love it. 


	16. chapter16

Disclaimer: I do not own DbZ/GT  
  
A/N: Hey I hope that you guys love this chapter. Your all awesome!! Well, hmm... I want to thank all of you. Cuz you guys are well, awesom. I know your all like why in the world did she have that happen???? hahaha. Kirie05 your the one that gave me the inspiration. lol. Well, i forgot to give a big thanks to CAPPUCINE!! She helped me find the perfect name!! Well, thanks.  
  
I'll start with the story instead of boring you to death with my authors notes.  
  
Trunks was still in the panic he had been in. He didn't know what he was going to do. He felt so dumb and helpless for once. He had no idea how he could have let this happen. What did they want him to do? All he wanted was to get what ever it was done and get on with his life, and to be with Pan. He wanted to go look for her, but had no idea where to begin. Why hadn't they given him a clue to where she was? He knew it was a matter of time before Videl and Gohan knew something had happened to their daughter.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Son house. Videl had gone psycho. She was furious with Pan, but thought that it was probably Trunks's idea. Men why did wemon love them so much??  
  
"I can't believe she didn't listen to me. Trunks has corrupted our daughter!" Videl said angrily.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. She's with Trunks and I don't think that he would let anything bad happen to our little girl," Gohan said as he put his arms around his wife. They had just gotten back from dinner and had expected Pan to be home. Although Videl should have known that they wouldn't. She couldn't help but worry about her though.  
  
"Gohan I just can't help but worry about her," Videl said, " I mean before she left I had this really bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to her," Videl said.  
  
"Videl, you just need to relax. Get your mind off of Pan for a while. I'm sure she's fine. I mean she probably just lost track of time," Gohan said.  
  
It got quiet for a little bit and then Gohan said something again," Remeber when we were dating?"  
  
"I do remember. We got your mother so mad, but if Pan is doing anything like that I'll kill the both of them," Videl said.  
  
Gohan smiled and kissed his wife. They hadn't kissed like that in along time.   
  
While Pan's parents thought she was okay she wasn't. She had found out that if she touched the bars they would shock her.   
  
She didn't want to be caged in like some kind of animal, but according to that awful man,Saturnine, she was something to collect. She was very rare. Whatever. She had heard him say that to his little servant.  
  
She could hear his loud foot steps hit the cold stone floor. The animals that were once loud and restless became quiet and tame. It was odd how one man could have all this dominion over so many creatures.  
  
She watched as he stopped in front of her cell. What on earth did he want now?  
  
"Aww. look at her," he said. His eyes touched every part of her body which mader her very uncomfortable.  
  
What kind of sick man was this? She watched as he walked pass all of the other captives.   
  
She looked at all the other captives there were many different biengs among them all. She could see one with it's limb hanging out of he cell. Why wasn't it shocking him?  
  
Maybe there was a way she could escape. She put her arm through the bar. Nothing happened. She tried the rest of her body. BIg mistake by her. She could see the creature across the hall looking at her. It scared her.  
  
"I'd put your arm back into the cell my dear," came the voice she so loathed.  
  
"Why should I?" Pan demaned.  
  
"Well, that creature right there is known for eating any female species," he said.  
  
Pan glared at him, "what makes you think it can get to me?" Pan asked.  
  
"It's neck is able to stretch arcoss the hall," he said. All Pan could do was glare at him and put her arm back into the cell. He was still eyeing her.  
  
"Why does it matter to you if i'm dead or alive?" Pan asked.  
  
"All of my exhibits must be alive in order to sell them," he said.  
  
He was going to sell Pan? What? Why?   
  
A/N: I know I end at the most evil of places, but hey I don't want you to know what all is going to happen. Well, I hope you like it. I know it got a little videl/gohan ish, but hey what do you expect i love romance! LOL 


	17. chapter17

**_Disclaimer: I do not own DbZ/GT  
  
_**A/N: I know that I have made you all wait a very long time for this chapter and that was the plan. You needed to wait, because I wanted this to be a great chapter, and I as at a bit of a writers block. Sorry!! Well, thank you all that love and review my fict. I've found that I have a few new people who have read and loved my story!! You are all excellent, and to those of you that do not know I usually update like really fast so yeah. Well, the wait has ended and I hope to make this a rather long chapter, and if it isn't please let me know! Well, I want to thank my reviewers again. One really can't do that enough!  
  
Well, here I go with my fict so yeah!!  
  
Pan sat in her cell. She had no idea what this mad man was up to. All she could think about was how he told her that he would sell her. To whom? Where? Why? Was this some kind of game he was playing with her. One just to confuse her long enough so that he could obtain something more from her. Well, what ever it was she would not allow such a passage for him.  
  
That day was different from all of the others. There were people walking up and down the long passage way in between the cells. Many were looking to buy a new pet. Others were looking for some new creature that could protect them. While others just came to marvell at the beasts.  
  
A few stopped in front of Pan. This made her very nervous. She didn't like being looked at like she was some kind of freak. It wasn't right, but then again none of the people seemed to have ever been in the right state of mind for anything.  
  
"How much for this one?" one man asked pointing to Pan.  
  
"Well, she's not on sell as of today, but as soon as I get the other one then I will be looking to sell her. I will keep you posted and then when she is ready to be sold then I will contact you and you may buy her for any offered price."  
  
The man gave a smile and then looked back at Pan and said, "I can't wait for that day. You'll be coming home with me."  
  
All Pan could manage to do was glare at the man. She realized that these men were sick, demented, disgusting, pigs. There was no way that this would happen to her. She knew that her entire family must have been out looking for her, and they would find her.   
  
Poor Trunks must have freaked out when he found her missing. Oh how she knew that her parents probably threated to kill him if anything happened to their little girl. Well, their little girl was old enough to take care of herself. Even in these situations. Pan had been in much worse ones with kids at school. Well, in her opinion they were worse.   
  
She hated everything about where she was. One would have thought this old castle would have been to old and uncapible of anyone living in it. It just wasn't right.   
  
How could anyone treat someone so badly because of differences. It wasn't right. Why would someone ever do such a thing? It wasn't right. There were laws about this kind of thing... weren't there? Well, there were back home, but was she even at her home planet? No, she couldn't have been. Someone would have found out about this and turned them in wouldn't they?  
  
Gosh, why did Pan always find herself in situations like these. If it wasn't someone wanting to sell her, not that it was a normal situation or anything, it was someone wanting to kill a member of her family. What on earth was wrong with the entire galaxy anyway??  
  
A/N: Well, I hope that it was a good chapter and not a filler! I don't want it to be. Well, I do hope that you all found a good message in this chapter. Oh and this does go with the plot so yeah get used to the whole thing. LOL. Well, my next chapter is already typed up so as soon as I get more reviews from you all then I will read many more!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading and don't forget to click on the little button that says review!! LOL!! I hope you all love it and if you don't tell me what I need to fix. Critism isn't all bad!! 


	18. Chapter18

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz/gt.  
  
A/N: Sorry that I have not updated in like ages. I know you're all like ready to kill me for not updating so all I want to do is thank all of my reviewers and well... let you read chapter 18.  
  
Trunks had finally gotten enough courage to go and tell Gohan and Videl what had happened. He slowly flew over to the Son house. Knowing very well what was about to happen to him. He was going to be killed.. wished back again and killed yet again.  
  
He knocked on the door. Videl answered.  
  
"Where's Pan?" She asked.  
  
"I...Well, you... She's gone," he finally said.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Videl asked.  
  
"Someone took her. I don't know who."  
  
"How could you let this happen to her?"  
  
"Well, I...." he was interrupted by Gohan who had walked over.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Pan's missing," Videl said.  
  
"What? This better be some kind of a joke! I mean she can't just be gone like that. Who would do such a thing?"Gohan asked.  
  
"The same person who gave me this note," Trunks said.  
  
Gohan looked at it. His eyes became bigger then usual. He was now even more worried about the life of his daughter. They had left no evidence of where she could be. Where was she? It was as though they wanted the worst to happen to her. Like they didn't care. It was as though they wanted her to....................die.  
  
"We have to find her!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Where are we going to start?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Where did you just come from?" Gohan asked.  
  
Treunks didn't want to tell Gohan where he and his daughter had just been, but knew he had too.  
  
"We were at out look point," Trunks said.  
  
"You were where? Why did you take my daughter there?" Gohan demanded.  
  
"Well, we went for a drive and that's where we ended up at. Look nothing happened. I wouldn't think of doing anything to your daughter. I just took her there as a "friend". I mean all we did was talk. It's not like we were making out or anything," Trunks kept rambling on for about another five minutes before Gohan said,"Okay I get it."  
  
Trunks stopped talking. He could remember the kiss. It was more then amazing it was spectacular. He knew he must have been doing something weird, because Videl glared at him.  
  
"Trunks," Videl said.  
  
"What?" Trunks ask.   
  
"Whatever is going on inside that head of yours drop it we need to find Pan!" Videl shouted.  
  
Trunks shook his head. He knew that they had to look for any more clues immeadiatly before anything happened to Pan.  
  
A/N: I end there. I know that this wasn't the longest chapter and that well, nothing really happened, but I needed to get it over with, and soon the search for Pan will begin. Well, as always read and review me!! I hope you didn't mind the long wait. If you can't tell I'm at a bit of a writers block! 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Gt.   
  
A/N: Hello people. I know it's been forever since I've been on so I will be posting 3 chapters today. Please review each one!! On and this one is kind of short! Sorry!! I want to thank all of my reviewers!! Your awesome!!  
  
Trunks and Gohan ended up flying out to look out point to see if there was any sign of Pan.  
  
"Gohan," Trunks began, " I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
" I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. I don't think anyone did.  
  
That was all that was said for the remaining time that they were there.   
  
Trunks began looking over where the car had been parked. He hadn't found anything. He slowly walked over to the cliff. He looked at a tree. There was something on it. He walked over to it. What was it? He slowly grabbed it. It was a note which read:  
  
LOOK UP!!  
  
Trunks hesitated for a moment and then slowly looked up toward the sky. He hadn't saw anything, but that's when it happened. A huge net fell over him and he was soon caught in it with no way of getting out. Before he knew it he was lifted into a helicopter.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan hadn't taken any notice of this. He hadn't realized that Trunks was gone. He was so consumed with looking for his daughter that he didn't worry about what Trunks was up to at the moment. It was all he could think about.. Finding Pan. He didn't want to have to go back home and have to tell Videl that she was nowhere to be found. To think of what could happen. To never find her would be the worse thing that could happen, but there was another thought in Gohan's mind what if she were dead? What if he found a body? He knew he could simply wish her back, but knowing he found her dead would stick in his mind forever. He had to find her.....alive.  
  
Pan was asleep in her cell when she was awoken by a loud sound coming from right outside her cell window. It was a helicopter. What new creature would be tortured in this place now?  
  
A/N: I end there! I know that this was short, but just be glad that I have posted!!! 


	20. Chapter20

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!!!  
  
A/N: Hullo here's chapter 20  
  
Pan watched as the helicopter landed. Who ever it was seemed to be in a huge hurry to get what ever it had with it into the castle. They soon were dragging something in a large net into the castle. The next thing she knew was that someone was coming down the large stone steps. They were still dragging whatever it was in the net.  
  
That's when she saw lavendar hair. Could it be? Was it him?  
  
"Put him in there with her," Saturnine's voice called from afar.  
  
The men carring the net stopped in front fo her cell.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan shouted in excitment.(A/N: Wow she can be excited at a time like this that's amazing!! LOL)  
  
"Be quiet you!"  
  
Trunks seemed to be knocked out. Pan was worried. What had they done to him?  
  
They threw him in with her and she ran over to him. She needed to know if he was alright.  
  
"Trunks, are you alright?" she asked. 'What a stupid question to ask of course he wasn't okay,' Pan thought to herself.  
  
He didn't answer her. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't look at him when he was like this. It made her feel guilty.  
  
"Trunks," she said with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
" Awe don't worry we only knocked him out," Saturnine said as he let out an evil cackle that left a shiver down Pan's spine.  
  
Pan couldn't bare it anymore. She had to do something. She couldn't just let him do this to them anymore. He had to be stopped.  
  
"Restrain her," Saturnine said. It was as though he could read her mind.  
  
Two of his slaves shackled her to the wall. As they did so Saturnine gave Pan a smirk. Pan hung her head low in shame. She had wished that she had listened to her mother for once in her life.   
  
"Goodbye, until tomarrow." Saturnine had left.  
  
Tears were falling fearcely down Pan's cheeks. She wanted all of this to end. She knew that she had probably gotten Trunks into a lot of troulble wiht her parents.   
  
"Pan," came his sweet voice. She looked up to see him, "It's alright I'm here now," he said sweetly. She felt a warm and wipe away all of her fallen tears.  
  
"Trunks, your alright!"  
  
"Yes, but look at you... I mean your all chained up."  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Pan said.  
  
"Why didn't you escape when they were putting me in here?" he asked knowing that she was fully capable of doing so if she had wished.  
  
" When I saw you all I could do was wonder if you were alright."  
  
Trunks smiled at her. He loved to hear that any girl let alone Pan was thinking about him. It was amazing to him.  
  
"Pan, you have to try to escape those chains," Trunks said.  
  
"She won't be able to. I've studied your kind for some time. I know your weaknesses. I know everything. She'll never be about to get out." Saturnine said with a smirk.  
  
Trunks hadn't even noticed he was there. He would have thought that he could have sensed his presence, but he couldn't. It was odd. Could he block ki.  
  
"Yes, Trunks, I am able to block all ki sources within this castle. That is why you could not sense where she was," he said indicating to Pan.  
  
Trunks glared at him for a moment.  
  
"What are you going to do with me and Pan?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"Sell her of course and you will remain her for the rest of your life," Satrunine said with a smirk.  
  
Trunks was becoming angry and fast. The smirk that was on Saturnine's ugly face quickly went away. Saturnine looked over at Pan who looked as though she was drowning in her own pity and grief. He smiled as he said this, " Your little girlfriend here thinks this is all her fault and that you should blame her."  
  
Trunks looked at Pan. She wasn't her same lively self and that hurt him. This wasn't her fault it wasn't any of their faults, but it was Saturnine's fault!  
  
Saturnine could be heard walking away. He had left Trunks flabbergasted. How did he know that. How did he know it all?  
  
"Pan are you alright?" Trunks finally asked.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
A/N: I end there! Ihope you liked it. R&R 


	21. Chapter21

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT or any of the characters except Saturnine, although I should give some credit to Cappucine. She helped me with the name so I really feel that the character is really hers, and I only use it.  
  
A/N: I want to thank all of you that reviewed! Your all awesome. Have any of you read my songfic???? Well, it's called slipped away.. anyway, someone really ticked me off on a review.. I think it's all because it was well...a T/P not really though.... Anyways I'll get started with this chapter which better be really long to you people. LOL Kirie05:Yes  
  
Pan hadn't answered. Something had to be really wrong with her. She would never ignore Trunks. I mean she's absolutly in love with him.  
  
"Pan, what's wrong?"Trunks asked,"Pan, answer me."  
  
"This is all my fault." Pan said plainly tears streaked across her face.  
  
"No, no it's not. How can you say that?"  
  
"I should have listened to my mother. I should have been home when she told me to be. If I did none of this would have happened. None of it!" She began to cry even harder then before.  
  
"Pan, you know that even if you did go home at the right time this probably would have still happened. I mean there would have been other dates," Trunks said. "Am I right?"  
  
"No,"Pan said sternly, "This probably would have never happened if I went home at the right time or just stayed home."  
  
"Pan, don't lie to yourself. You know that even if you knew this was going to happen you would have still come with me. Wouldn't you have?"  
  
"Yes," Pan said. She couldn't lie to him anymore. It's just that she felt the blame for everything that had happened. Trunks didn't deserve to be here and neither did she. After she had said all of that she went back into her quiet stupper. She reamianed that way the rest of the night.  
  
Trunks just stared at her. She was so beautiful, yet so depressed at the moment. That wasn't the Pan he knew. No the Pan he knew was happy go lucky, but then again he had never seen her trapped like this, and everything around them was sad and depressing. The dark dank cells which they were held. No way to exercise no fresh air. None of it. He found it hard to look at it all. He knew that this must be how Pan felt.   
  
Meanwhile, it seemed as though no matter how hard Gohan looked for his daughter he couldn't find anything. Not even a trace of her ever being there.He felt as though he might as well give up, but he couldn't do that. It wouldn't just be giving up on himself, but Pan. He couldn't just give up on her, but he knew that he was going to need rest if he was going to keep looking for her.  
  
"Trunks, maybe we should turn in and look in the morning," Gohan said.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
Still no answer from the lavendar haired boy.  
  
Gohan had thought that Trunks must have given up to. Why give up it was only the first night of looking for her, and they had only covered a little ground, but then Gohan came to another conclusion, maybe Trunks was right to give up on her. Maybe there was no hope in finding her. He didn't know what to think anymore. (A/N: Remember that Gohan was so into looking for Pan that he never really noticed that Trunks was gone. This is where your going to have to start remembering things from the beginning and all that jazz!)  
  
Gohan decided that he would go home and rest and then begin to look for his daughter again as soon as the sun rises.  
  
When he arrived there he found Videl sobbing uncontrollably. When she saw Gohan come in she frantically ran up to him.  
  
"Gohan, did you...." she knew the answer. He hadn't found her.  
  
Videl began to sob even harder. She couldn't believe that her little girl was missing. She thought that it could never happen to her.  
  
"Gohan...what...if..she's.."  
  
"Videl, don't say it. I know she' s not. She can't be," Gohan said pulling Videl into his warm embrace. She was sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
That night had to be the longest ever. Neither of them got any sleep it seemed. One of them would try and then the other would and they would both just wake up. Gohan would pace the room and Videl would cry. Once the sun rise came he went out looking for his daughter once again.  
  
Meanwhile. a beam of light shot onto Pan's face. Then there was a yelp of pain. It was Trunks. He had grabbed onto the bars of the cell. He had let out a mix of swear words and many groans of pain. Pan tried to walk over to him, but was pulled back by her chains. She was incapable of reaching him.  
  
"Trunks, I should have told you that if you touched the bars you would become shocked," Pan said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You were asleep. It's not you fault," Trunks said.  
  
Pan turned away from his gaze. She couldn't bare to look at him when she could have prevented this. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to rescue her and they were to live happily ever after, just like in the fairy tales her mother used to read her, but no life could never be a fairy tale it always had to be so unpredictable and hard. No one could have the easy way out. No one!  
  
"Pan, really don't worry about it. None of it is your fault. Don't worry. No one blames you. I don't blame you. I could have gotten out of that net, but I really just wanted to see you. Pan, don't you see none of this is your fault," Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks, your sweet," Pan said. A smile formed on Trunks face. He was glad that she had spoken.  
  
"I know," he said kissing her cheek.  
  
"We may have to seperate you two," came the nasty sound of Saturnines voice. "And that's just what we're going to do." He began to laugh his horrible unearthy laugh.  
  
A/N: I know how evil am I. You want to know what happens?? Stay tuned to DracoMalfoylover108 mind! LOL 


	22. chapter22

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!!! Or guess what guess Gt!! I don't claim to own them either!!  
  
A/N: hey thanks to all of you reviewers. THeres just one I want to respond to!  
  
I Love You: Yes I know who you are so MWHAHAHAHA... Sammi  
  
"You can't do that!" Trunks yelled. There was no way he was going to seperate them.   
  
"Oh you don't think so do you? Well, then get ready for this," Saturnine said with a pure look of joy.  
  
Trunks glared at him, but something wasn't right. It was as though this is exactly waht Saturnine wanted. That's when it happened. Forty neddles all at once were pushed into Trunks's skin. Where had they come from?   
  
Soon Trunks was passed out on the ground. Pan just sat there and watched. She was trapped. The chains still held her to the wall. Why hadn't she tried to break them? Why couldn't she just have done that?  
  
Pan tried with all her might to break the chains. She was weak and hungry. She hadn't had anything to eat for days. She began to feel dizzy. Was this Satrunine's doing? Or was it just because she had just realized that she had gone days without food or water?  
  
Soon enough Pan felt her body being dragged out of the cell. She had no idea where they were. Soon she felt them lift her up and throw her down on something soft. Where was she? Was she on a bed?   
  
She opened her eyes slowly and found that she was not in there alone.  
  
"Hello," Saturnine said.  
  
Pan tried to back away from him, but was pushed back by some of his slaves.  
  
"My dear I do not know whether I should sell you or keep you for myself anymore," Saturnine said.  
  
Pan was sickened by this.   
  
"So, what do you think? You could stay here with me. We could have very happy lives. You could have what ever you wanted and you wouldn't have to do anything around the house," Saturnine said with a smirk that made Pan ever more uncomfortable. He kept staring at her. She didn't like it at all.  
  
"Never!" Pan shouted.  
  
"Oh my dear there are ways to make you do what I want you to."  
  
"Don't call me 'dear'," Pan said.  
  
Saturnine smilked at her. Did she not see what he did to her little boyfriend. Those were not just any sort of neddles they were poisned tipped, and not very powerful if they just made him pass out, but it was long enough to claim his prize. He knew that he wanted Pan to stay with him bare his children all of it. He wanted her to become his wife no matter how he had to come by doing it. No matter how forceful he had to be. It would all happen, because he wanted it.  
  
"You will do what I want you to do!"  
  
"No, I won't!"  
  
"Guards watch her for a moment while I go talk to her little boyfriend," Saturnine said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't you do anything to Trunks!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Then marry me!"  
  
Pan began to cry. Was this her only choice of action? It had to be she couldn't think of any other.  
  
"If I marry you, you have to let Trunks go," Pan said as tears fell down her face.  
  
A/N: I wonder what's going to happen and I'm the one that writes this stuff. LOL Sorry to end it there. Now I bet your all worried !! How evil am I??????? 


	23. Chapter23

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Gt. So, yeah!!  
  
A/N: I do not care how short my chappies are!! Just be glad I update!! LOL Well, thanks to all of my reviewers your all equally awesome.. except a mean person!!!  
  
A smile grew on Saturnine's face. He knew what he had to do, and what that was, was to lie. How very simple for him.  
  
"I will d what you want as long as you do what I wish," Saturnine said.  
  
Pan glared at him. She knew he was lying? Or would he? She didn't know any more. Everything around her was becoming so confusing. None of it made any sense. She began to become more frightened everytiime his eyes moved.  
  
"Oh don't be afriad of me my dear. It won't be you hurting if you do not do as I wish," Saturnine smiled a wicked smile.  
  
"I thought you were going to sell me?" Pan yelled. Some how she had become more brave.  
  
That's when she realized where she was. She was in Saturnine's bed room!!  
  
"Why are we in here?" Pan demanded to know. If he tried anything she knew she would hurt him.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out my dear," Saturnine gave her another one of his evil smiles.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks had just woken up. He had no idea what had happened all he knew was that there was a sharp pain in his back which he was laying on. He quickly turned over and placed his hands on his back, no on the needles that were heavily embedded into his back. He began to pull them out. Not just one by one, but about ten at a time. Soon they were all in a pile on the ground. Blooded coarsed out onto the floor. He leaned against the wall trying to stop it.   
  
He soon heard someone scream.. It was Pan. He had to get out of that cell. He had to save her from what ever that man could be doing to her. He knew he had to, but the true question was how? It seemed that Saturnine knew exactly what was going on at every point in time. It seemed he knew what they were thinking. He seemed to be able to keep them in there cell, becaause he had found a way to keep them in by watching them all this time.  
  
Meanwhile, Pan was trying to fight Saturnine off. He was trying to force her to kiss him, and that was something she didn't want to do.  
  
"Get away from me!' She yelled.  
  
"All I ask for was one little kiss. Just one."  
  
"And then you'll want more from me and I just can't give you any of that. You're disgusting by the way!" Pan shouted.  
  
"Well there is more then one way to get what I want!" Saturnine said. "I can just as easily hurt you little boyfriend. That seems to have an effect on you!"  
  
Pan's eyes grew wide. She didn't want to risk anything bad happening to Trunks, but she also didn't want to come near Saturnine. What was she going to do?  
  
A/N: I end there. I know this is short, but I don't have the time to make it longer sorry! 


	24. Chapter24

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT  
  
A/N: Hello I want to thank all of you for your reviews and here I go with my fic.  
  
Pan leaned in closer. Their lips almost met when...Smack. She had hit him hard across the face. She knew that she would probably pay for this later, but there was no way that she would place her lips upon his foul ones.  
  
Saturnine stared at her for a moment before a grin spread out over his face, "My dear you are very foolish. Now you will pay!" He shouted.  
  
Pan's eyes grew wide. She knew he was going to make her regret ever smacking him across his ugly face.  
  
"Awe, yes your little boyfriend lets see. Yes, he's trying to break out to help you. It won't work. I've just now sent my best guards over to him. We will now see how strong he is!" Saturnine began to laugh his evil high pitch laugh.  
  
"No, you can't!"  
  
"Oh my dear watch as it happens!"  
  
A large screen appeared in front of them. They watched as the guards rushed quickly over to where Trunks was being held.  
  
"You can't! They won't!"Pan yelled frantically.  
  
"My dear, do not worry, there is one thing still you could do to make me stop."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Oh just a kiss. Just one innocent kiss. That's all I want from you now," he smirked.  
  
Pan watched the screen, "Fine just as long as you make it stop!"  
  
"Good as done," the screen was lifted.  
  
Meanwhile, none of this had ever happened. Yes, Trunks was trying to break out of his cell to help Pan, but no guards were rushing after him! Saturnine had played an evil little trick on dear Pan and she stupidly fell for it. (A/N: Wouldn't we all have. Oh and not saying Pan's dumb.. Just saying that she's well.... easy to fool.. well at the moment!) Saturnine had gotten what he wanted from her. The kiss. By doing so he now had some control over Pan. She wouldn't be so fisty any more. Saturnine's evil plan was working. He had everything he wanted, but most of all he now had someone to be his wife. A young fool he could take control of. Was he wrong? In his mind no, but those that knew Pan knew that she was strong, and not weak. That this mind control thing would not last long that it would soon just be useless, but was it really mind control?  
  
No, it was more something else.  
  
Saturnine had left his room. Pan sat in a corner not wanting the world to view her.Not wanting Trunks to know that she had let him down.  
  
"Saturnine, sir," One of his guards said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The creature in cell number 504 is acting up. It's trying to break out sir!"  
  
"It will have no such luck. Let it try, and if it does subdue him with the darts again, but more many more!"  
  
"But, Sir, we only have fifty left and last time it took us thirty on him just to get him to pass out!"  
  
"Yes, I'm well aware of that!"  
  
"You don't think that this creature could be to strong do you?"  
  
"No, I am able to control it easily. Now get back to work before I become angry!"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
The guard left with no question. He didn't need to be in any more trouble then he could be if the creature in cell 504 broke out.  
  
Saturnine knew not if what he was doing was foolish, but only knew that if it were then he had someone to hold hostage so that that lavendar haired freak did not come near him!  
  
Trunks had not yet broken out, but had become weak from being shocked every time he put his hands up to the bars. He knew he couldn't give up! It would be bad enough.. He had not a clue what Saturnine had done to her, and that made him angry. Not just at Saturnine, but at himself, at everything.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan had not given up on the search for his daughter. He had looked around everywhere for her. Videl was still in her state of depression. She couldn't bare hearing the news that her daughter had been found DEAD or something. It would have just been to hard on her.  
  
A/N: I know that this is not as long as it should be, but what ever. By the way this is the last time I will update until Monday. I do hope that you all love it and enjoy this chapter. Oh and don't worry it's not over yet! 


	25. Chapter25

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Gt.  
  
A/N:Hello all! Well, hmm.. guess what I really have no clue where this fic is going to go at the moment! Well, all I know is how it's going to end, but whatever. I want to thank all of you great reviewers and then of course the fantastic reviewers who drop everything just to read my fic.LOL.Well, on with my fic and all of that crazy stuff.  
  
Saturnine wasn't really going to freak out over Trunks attempted escapes when he had exactly what he wanted....Pan to become his wife, and if Trunks ever did break out all Saturnine had to do was play a little mind trick on him and everything would be fine and dandy! Nothing, in Saturnine's mind, could go wrong he had everything under control.  
  
Meanwhile at the briefs house not much was going on. Bulma and Vegeta had no worries,not even for Trunks. They had not a clue where he was, but figured he was staying with some friends, but they were wrong.  
  
A knock came to the door. It was Gohan.'How could I have been so stupid as not to see if Trunks ever came back home.'  
  
"Hi, Gohan, how are you?" Bulma asked cheerfully.  
  
"Is Trunks here?"Gohan asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Just as I thought."  
  
"What do you mean just as you thought? What's wrong?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"Trunks along with my daughter are missing, and we have no idea where they are. We can't even sense their Ki any where." Gohan said calmly to a now paniced Bulma.  
  
"He's missing? You don't think that they just ran off somewhere do you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, I don't. Unless they've both found some way of suppressing their ki. Not to mention that they have both just vanished out of nowhere. It's as though someone has had this planed for ages."  
  
Vegeta was listening intently at the table. He didn't want to seem alarmed by any of this, but more calm.  
  
"So, my son and your daughter are nowhere to be found and you don't think that they couldn't have just ran off toghether?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"No, I don't," Gohan said both coolly and calmly.  
  
"Really? I mean come on. They both went on this 'date' and you don't think that anything could have happened between them?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Gohan and Vegeta just stared at eachother before averting there glances somewhere else.  
  
'How on earth could he say something like that?' Gohan asked himself and then he came to the conclusion it's Vegeta what else do we expect. (A/N: Sorry... I had to write it! LOL)  
  
"So, what are we going to do?"Bulma asked.  
  
"I've been looking for the both of them for a while and theres no sign of them,"Gohan said.  
  
"We have to find them!"Bulma shouted.  
  
That's when Bra came running down the stairs. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Your brother is missing!'  
  
"Oh, but isn't that a good thing.He can't pick on me anymore!"  
  
They all gave her the same glare.  
  
"Okay so it's a bad thing!"  
  
"Yes, it is. We have to find the both of them."  
  
"The both of them?" Bra questioned looking over to Gohan.  
  
"Yes, Pan is missing as well." he said.  
  
Meanwhile Pan was left in Saturnine's room all alone. She was still crying in the corner. She couldn't believe that she had pressed her lips agains his foul ones. It wasn't right. She should have never done it. It was wrong of her. Or was it? Was it wrong of her to want to protect Trunks? Was it wrong of her to love him?  
  
A/N: I end there. I Know this kind of leaves you at an odd place and that this chapter isn't that long but whatever. 


	26. Chapter26

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/ Gt  
  
A/N: I'm going to try and make these upcoming along with this chapter longer then I've been making them. If I get anymore crap about them not being long enough I will remove this fic. I'm tired of it. So, please if you like this fic do not tick me off. Thank you! Sorry 'bout that for those of you who do not really care about how long these chapters are. Well, hmm thank you all for your reviews and well now I will get started.  
  
Trunks had become too worn out to even keep going. With every shock he got from the bars he became weaker and weaker. Until he knew that he couldn't do it anymore. He knew that if he had kept going he would have killed himself. He knew he couldn't do that and then leave pan here with that Saturnine creep!   
  
Speaking of Pan..  
  
Her tears were falling down her face harder and faster. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she wanted to even try to break out, because the all knowing Saturnine would be after her in a matter of seconds. How was it that he knew what she was thinking? How was it?   
  
She couldn't even bare the thought of Trunks. She knew that he must have tried several times to break out. She had no idea what Saturnine had done to him, or if he had done anything at all.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Briefs house.  
  
"So, you mean that they just both disappeared and you can't find any trace of them? Not even thier Ki?" Bra asked.  
  
Gohan looked over to her and shook his head. Bra's eyes widened. "Then how are we going to find them?"  
  
"We do not know yet. All we can do is hope that they are all right at this moment," Gohan said.  
  
"But how do we know that they are okay? That no one has hurt them?" Bra questioned.  
  
Bulma began to cry. Everything that was being talked about had hit her just then. It had hit her hard too. First it was just quiet sobs and then it became louder and louder. There was no way to describe it.  
  
Bra gave her mother a hug. She was trying to comfort her, but Bra knew that it wouldn't do much until she knew that Trunks was alright.  
  
"Don't cry women," came Vegeta's voice. "He's a saiyan. He'll be fine. He can look after himself!"  
  
Bulma shook her head knowing that Vegeta was actually right about something for once.(A/N:CoughCough I don't like Vegeta cough cough)  
  
"I'm sure Vegetas right. That nothing is truly wrong,"Gohan said. He was now starting to sound more confident that nothing bad had happened that all of his worries were just silly and he had no reason to worry about it.  
  
""  
  
Trunks was better off then Pan was. Well, at least he thought. He had no idea what tortures she was probably enduring. He was ever so worried about her and he couldn't stop but think that the worst had happened.   
  
He knew it probably wasn't true. Pan was able to fight. He knew that she could keep him off of her. He also knew what Saturnine was capable of. He had kept Pan in a constant fear and he had over powered Trunks. Saturnine was capable of anything and probably has done the worst to Pan!  
  
Surprisingly Saturnine hadn't done any of those things to Pan. He thought he'd wait until there married. It would be worth it then.   
  
Saturnine had been perfecting his plan to keep Pan and Trunks under control. He was ordering more darts to subdue Trunks and all he had to do with Pan was keep her in a constant fear that he was trying to kill Trukns if she did not do as he told her!  
  
He also had to keep there families from ever finding a clue as to where they might be or it would all be lost. When he had worked so hard to acheive his most evil plan yet, but then again it wasn't over yet. He had to marry Pan to bring out the most evil the world has ever seen. He would be able to control it and Pan was the key to unlocking it!!  
  
Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
"Saturnine, sir," one of his guards said.  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
" That shipment of poisen darts will be here in about four days, sir."  
  
"Good, and did you order the other thing that I wanted?"  
  
"Yes, I did, sir. It was very hard to bargain with them, but I got it for the lowest price that they would offer to me.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Sir, is there anything else you wish me to do?"  
  
"Go and get my bride to be! I want to make sure it fits properly and then we shall have the wedding tomarrow!"   
  
"Yes, sir." Saturnine watched as the guard slowly walked down to his chambers where Pan was.  
  
Pan was still crying when the door opened.  
  
"Saturnine wishes to see you miss," the guard said.  
  
"I don't want to see him!" Pan yelled  
  
"You must come!"  
  
"NO"  
  
Soon the guard was pulling her up the stairs and all the way to Saturnine.  
  
"Awe, my dear! Why don't you go try this on?" Saturnine said handing her a white wedding dress.  
  
She took it from him roughly. She was to young to even get married! She was only 14!  
  
She went into the dressing room they had for her. She tried it on. It fit tightly around every curve of her body. It was perfect,but not for this wedding. More for the dream wedding she had planned in her head. The one where she and Trunks would get married and be toghether forever.  
  
"How does it fit?" Saturnine demanded.  
  
Pan opened the dressing room door.  
  
"Oh it's perfect!"Saturnine shouted."I might as well have the wedding tonight. There's no need in waiting for tomarrow when it could be right now!"  
  
Pan's eyes widened. She didn't want to marry him at all, and he was going to force her to go through with something that she didnt' want to do!  
  
A/N: I do hope that this was a lot longer then all of the other chapters. I know that it jumps around a lot, but what ever. 


	27. Chapter27

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Gt  
  
A/N:Hmm.. I want to thank all of my reviewers..  
  
"Come on my dear," Saturnine said.  
  
Pan just glared at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Now, now you don't want anything bad to happen to you dear little boyfriend there? Or should I say ex-boyfriend," He was making Pan angrier and angrier, but she didn't want Trunks to get hurt. So she remained as calm as she could.  
  
They walked into this magnificent hall that was filled with flowers. It was beautifully decorated with ribbon. Not the cheap stuff but the nice lace stuff. Pan was amazed at how nice it was. It was like something from one of her dreams. She had always wanted to get married in a place like this.  
  
"Hurry up!" Saturnine yelled. He wanted this to get over with as fast as it possibly could. He knew it had to if he wanted children anytime soon.  
  
Pan just stood there. She was fasinated by the room. Had it just come out of her dream? If it had how did he know about it?  
  
Saturnine ran and grabbed her. He dragged her all the way up to the altar where a minister was waiting to perform the ceremony.  
  
"I want you to skip all of the rambling and just get to the part where we both say 'I do' ," Saturnine said quickly. For some reason he was becoming more and more frantic as the days went on.  
  
"Do you uh..."  
  
"My name's Pan," Pan replied with a small frown.  
  
"Right...."  
  
"Do you, Pan, take..."  
  
"Skip this stuff.... Just tell her to say I do!"Saturnine yelled.  
  
The minister looked confused, but went on with Saturnine's wish.  
  
"Now say I do," The minister said calmly to Pan.  
  
Pan didn't say anything for a moment. She wanted to keep Trunks out of any harm, but she didn't want to marry this creep to do it. She just couldn't do it, "I uh well... I uh..." That's when the screen appeared again and Pan not wanting to see anything bad happen to Trunks she said it. She said those two words that sealed her fate for good! "I do."  
  
A dark and evil smile spread across Saturnines great toad like face. Then the minister turned to him and Saturnine said those two words.. "I do."  
  
It was done. Pan was his wife. The only thing that could save her now probably already stopped. (A/N:Yep her period has stopped. Don't ask me how she knows that she just does. LOL. Well, hahahahahahaha!) She didn't want to end up pregnant at her age. She didn't want to have his children. She didn't want any of it, but was going to be forced to do it all just to save her true love.   
  
"You may now kiss the bride," came out of the ministers mouth.   
  
'where did that come from' Pan asked herself. She must have not been paying any attention.  
  
Soon her veil was lifted and his ugly face was coming at hers. She tried to back away, but Saturnine's foolish guards pushed her back. HIs lips were soon pressed against hers. She wanted it to stop, but could tell that Saturnine didn't want it too. The torture was finally over, but no it truly wasn't. She knew it would go on. He would want her to become pregnant as soon as possible. Which of course was something Pan told herself she would not allow.  
  
"Come on my dear," he said to Pan.  
  
Pan just stood there for a moment not knowing what was going on around her. She was too deep in thought to see it. Saturnine grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. The next thing she knew she was in Saturnine's room.  
  
He smiled wickedly at her, and she wanted nothing to do with him.   
  
"Come here," he said.  
  
Pan simply shook her head. She wasn't ready for any of this to happen it was happening all to fast, and she couldn't take it.  
  
"Oh come on. You don't have to worry aobut that just yet," he said with a scary twinkle in his dark eyes.  
  
Pan refused to move. She wouldn't allow it. She couldn't allow it.  
  
The following morning had come. Pan was in bed next to him, but she couldn't remember a thing. She didn't know what had happened, and she surely didn't want to know. It was just to much for her at the moment.   
  
She didn't know how far they had gone and surely had hoped that it hadn't gone that far, and if it did she was going to have to kill him!   
  
Saturnine was starting to wake up. He had a full grasp of what had happened the night before. He knew what he had done and was proud of himself for doing it. He had taken over her mind and had not allowed her to know what was going on. He knew how confused she must have been at that moment.  
  
"Awe, my dear last night was fun," he said simply.  
  
That's when Pan knew what happened. It was horrible. She felt all alone, naked, and used. She was going to kill him. She had to kill him for what he had done to her. He deserved death at this point. The funny thing was was that she wasn't naked. He probably put her clothes back on her.   
  
"Your disgusting!" Pan shouted.  
  
"That's funny!" Saturnine said with an evil smirk.  
  
Pan began to get chills.  
  
"I thought I was your husband," Saturnine said evilly.  
  
Pan glared at him. She wanted him dead for what he had done. She wanted him gone. He deserved it. He was going to pay for what he had done to her, and she would make him.  
  
A month had passed and still Pan hadn't done anything to him, but she had found out that she was pregnant and it was all of his fault. She was to young to have a child. She hated the way she felt.  
  
She wanted to go see Trunks and tell him what had happened and well, no one would let her see him. The guards woud tell her that she didn't want to go down there, because he was trying to kill himself, but Pan knew ohterwise. She was going to get down there and see him. She didn't care if it killed her!  
  
A/N: I end there.- 


	28. Chapter28

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Gt, nor do I claim to!  
A/N: Hey you all! Thank you for all of your reviews. I know, I know that you are all wondering what will happent to Pan, but I thought I'd take you through Saturnine's mind!!  
  
Saturnine was very proud of himself. His plan had worked. He had gotten a wife, not one he'd keep for long, and a child was on it's way. He knew what he was going to do after the child was born. It would be so easy to get rid of Pan. She'd have been in a lot of pain and very tired. So, he figured that he would just kill her in her sleep. Oh and then for Trunks, this one may be a little more difficult, but it could be done.  
Saturnine hadn't really been to worried about anything that was really going on around the castle. He had made it his goal that Pan would be very comfortable while in her fragile state. He didn't want anything to go wrong. His child had to be perfect. Worhy of being his heir. Nothing could go wrong with the child.  
He sat in his office all alone until one of his guards came running in.  
"Saturnine, sir we have a small problem!"  
"What do you mean a small problem?" Saturnine asked with raised eyebrows. He was hoping that it hadn't come to one of the creatures under heavily guard hadn't finally made an escape.  
"One of the creatures has escaped, Sir, and we have no idea where they are in the castle!"  
"Which creature is it?"  
"It's the one that was in cell number 798."  
Saturnine let out a breathe he hadn't realized that he had been holding. He was glad that it hadn't been Trunks who had escaped. "Check everywhere for it and if it is not found you will be terminated."  
Those words were horrible to any guard that had failed to protect Saturnine. When he said terminated he didn't mean fired. They were often killed and then fed to one of the creatures.  
This guard was lucky he had found the creature and had returned it to it's cell. Which made Saturnine kind of angry. He had wanted to kill someone that day to let out his frustrations, but knew now he would have to do it in a different way.  
So, he had the guards bring him the creature so that he could do away with it. It was way to easy for Saturnine, and it was no fun. He needed something stronger. Something that was more of a challenge. Something like Trunks. He couldn't wait until Pan gave birth to that child. He knew exactly how he would kill each of them now. He knew where as well. He would have to kill Trunks in front of Pan. It's always more dramatic then and it's always so much fun.  
A/N: I hate writing what that man is thinking it scares me! I just don't like it. Well, I'm sorry it was short, but I didn't have much time to update.. sorry! 


	29. Chapter29

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT A/N:hello all of you! I just wanted to thank you for all of your reviews. I have no idea what I'm going to do in this chapter so be prepared! Here I go!  
  
........................6 months had passed and Pan felt sicker then ever. She hated being pregnant and at her age. She didn't know if she could take care of a child yet. She didn't even know if Saturnine intended that she live after the child was born. She had no idea if Trunks were okay. She really wanted to see him and make sure that he was still alive, but Saturnine had guards everywhere in the castle. So, there was no way to go anywhere without one of them informing Saturnine of what she had done.  
She was worried that her parents thought she was dead. She wanted to let them know she was alive. She wanted her mother to help her through the pain that she was about to endure. Pan only had two months left of the pregnancy and she was thankful for that. She couldn't take the morning sickness anymore. Pan knew that her father was probably searching for her everyday. She knew that he could not just give up on her, and if he did then he must of had proff that there was no way he could find her. She had hope that her father hadn't given up searching for her and Trunks.  
Saturnine was pleased that nothing was going wrong. He had told Pan that. Pan had often wondered what would he do if something had gone wrong? What if there was something wrong with the child......would he kill it? Pan knew now to expect the worst out of Saturnine, so she had figured that he would have killed the child. Pan would have never let that happen. She knew it was wrong to kill a poor defenseless baby when it had done absolutly nothing wrong. Pan had no idea why all of a sudden those thoughts entered her mind. She did not want this child. She knew that she was already attached to it even though it wasn't born yet. She knew she wouldn't let anything bad happen to it. Even though it was Saturnine's child as well, and just thinking about that was enough to make Pan puke.  
"Awe my dear," Came the voice that Pan dreaded, " How are we feeling this morning?"  
Pan didn't answer. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want him to know that she was feeling horrible. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making her feel that way!  
"Oh come on you can tell me. I am your husband," Saturnine said with a smile plastered onto his ugly face.  
Pan looked over to him. Not wanting to answer, but wanting him to leave her alone so she did anyway, " I feel fine," she lied.  
He frowned at her knowing very well that she had just lied to him.  
"Now now. I know you must feel horrible like something just trappled over you."  
Pan rolled her eyes. How was it he knew everything? How was it that he knew how she felt? These were the two questions that could of drove her mad! "My dear, I know how you feel just by looking at your sweet face," he said.  
"Stop doing that!" Pan yelled. She was tired of him being so all-knowing all the time. It drove her to the breaking point.  
"I'll leave you alone for a while."  
Pan watched as he walked out of the room. She didn't want to be left in there. She wanted to be able to see things outside and all around her. She didn't want to be in a dark room, but she knew that Saturnine had to be up to something or he wouldn't have locked her in the room in the first place.  
Then a thought reached her mind. Trunks.. she knew something bad was going to happen to him. She had to stop Saturnine!  
  
Trunks sat in his cell when about fifteen guards came to get him. He followed not willing to fight. All he wanted to know was that Pan was alright and that nothing bad had happened to her. He needed to know that she was alright.  
"Hurry up!" one of the guards yelled pushing Trunks rather roughly.  
"Saturnine needs to talk with you," another said.  
They walked outside beyond the lake where Saturnine had been sitting enjoying a drink.  
"Awe yes you," he said.  
Trunks glared at him.  
"Come sit. Sit," Saturnine said.  
Trunks stood there a moment and then one of the guards shoved him into a chair.  
"Where's Pan?" Trunks demanded.  
"Oh she's in our room," Saturnine said.  
"What do you mean by 'our room"?"  
"Well, we were going to invite you but we thought that you may protest and we didn't want that. So, anyway we got married and now dear Pan is pregnant and very happy," Saturnine said with a rather fake smile on his fat, ugly, pig like face.  
"She's only..."  
"What fourteen? Well, that didn't matter to me. Age is nothing but a number."  
"Your disgusting!" Trunks yelled as he stood up. He was ready to kill Saturnine.  
"I wouldn't hurt me if I were you," Saturnine said.  
"And why is that?"  
"Well, the room Pan is in now will easily fill with gas that will kill both her and the unborn child."  
Trunks eyes widened. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Pan, but he also wanted Saturnine to pay for what he had done. For all the pain he had caused them. For all the pain he had caused there family and for just existing in the grand sceem of things.  
"What do you want from me then?" Trunks asked.  
"Oh it's fairly easy,"Saturnine began, "All you have to do is die."  
"What?"  
"Yes, I plan to kill you very slowly in front of Pan so that killing her will be easier. That way she will see what I've done to you and be afraid."  
"You think that will cause her fear. All that will do is anger her!" Trunks yelled. He was half laughing. Saturnine had said he had been watching them for years, but had he over looked one thing? The saiyan Power. He was completely stupid wasn't he? What an idiot. "I know what you may be thinking, but there are ways of death that frighten her. I've seen the nightmares that she's had!" What in the world was he talking about? Had Pan really had nightmares about Trunks dying that had scared her?  
"I don't believe you!"Trunks yelled.  
"Oh you will when Pan joins you in the after life!" Saturnine said. He had gotten up and walked away.  
"Guards take him back to his cell and make sure to throw him across the bars a couple of times. I want him weakened!"  
The guards took Trunks all the way back to his cell and did everything Saturnine had wanted them to!  
  
A/N: I do hope that this chapter was a bit longer and makes you want to read more!! MWahahahahahaha Read and review..!! 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Gt.  
A/N: sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. Sorry.THanks for the reviews you all rock!  
  
................2 months later. Pan was in labour. It was time for the baby to come. Oh how much pain Pan was in. She knew that she was to young to be giving birth not to mention a natural one. Which of course Saturnine was making her do.  
"Breathe, breathe, good," said one of the nurses.  
"Now I want you to push," said the ohter.  
Pan pushed. The baby was finally born. It was a little boy. Pan was glad it was finally over and that now she could rest. "What are you going to name him?" One of the nurses asked.  
Pan was about to answer when Saturnine's voice came in, "He will be named after me."  
Pan wanted to smack Saturnine so hard. She didn't want to let their child, oh how much she hated that, be named after him!  
"Oh okay," the nurse said with a smile on her face.  
Pan held the small child in her hand. She smiled at him. He was so cute. He looked nothing like Saturnine. Which of course was a good thing. "Let me see him," Saturnine said taking the baby out of Pan's arms and out of the room.  
That's when Pan began to cry. She couldn't take it anymore. She was to young to have a child. She was suposed to be at her house talking on the phone and hanging out with her friends, and day dreaming about Trunks! Not sitting in a bed where she had just given birth.  
Pan soon fell asleep. She couldn't resist letting her eye lids stay closed. That's when Saturnine walked back in with the child.  
"Say good-bye to your mother," he said looking at the child.  
The little baby began to cry as Saturnine handed him to one of the nurses and told her to leave the room. He had something in his hand. It was a needle of some sort. It was some type of poisen.  
"Good-bye, Pan, I no longer have a use for you, and there is no need in having you around," Saturnine said as he stuck the needle into her right arm. He let the poisen drain into her blood stream. It would slowly kill her and then all he would have to deal with was her little boyfriend Trunks.  
  
A/N: I end there.. How many think I killed Pan? 


	31. cHAPTER 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT.  
A/N: Hello all. I just want to say thanks for the reviews and now I will get started.  
  
Pan awoke feeling rather disoriented. Her heart was beating faster then normal. Everything just seemed odd to her. She had no idea where she was or what had made her feel this way. All she knew was that she was somewhere she didn't want to be.  
That's when a sharp shooting pain shot up her left arm. Her heart gave a sharp jolt. The pain was like nothing she had ever expeirenced before. She wanted it to stop. She wanted to know what was going on.  
That's when it all came flooding back into her head like an endless stream of memories. She remembered everything. She remembered her son. Where was he? She remembered Saturinine.. Oh she hated him. He made her name the child after him, when he deseverved a better name. Not the name Saturnine. What kind of a name was that anyway?  
Her heart gave another violent jolt. That's when everything around her became blurry. She had slowly passed out. Her life flashed before her eyes in great speeds. She saw when she was born. She saw everything. She saw her death. She was no more.  
Pan Son had left the world without ever experiencing true love with her soul mate. She would never know what that would be like, and it was all thanks to Saturnine. There was only one hope and that was in the Dragon Balls now, but what Pan, nor Trunks knew was that Saturnine had them. He had them locked away in hope that they would never be found. He knew that they couldn't as long as Pan was dead.  
Saturnine walked into the room. He was happy his plan was working. All he had to do now was to kill Trunks, and he knew exactly how he would do that. It would be the same way Pan died. He would inject the same fluid that he did into her, just more, it would slowly kill him.  
"Guards, bring him to me!" Saturnine yelled.  
"Yes, sir."  
It took twenty of Saturnines best guards to bring Trunks to him and when he did each of the guards injected him with the fluid.  
Trunks was soon grabbing his chest. He couldn't breathe. He looked past Saturnine and saw the body of his love. He wanted to get to her, but he couldn't the pain was to much. He could hardly breathe.  
He began to make his way over there when he fell unconcience. He to saw his life pass before his eyes. He to died that day. Not just phicically, but love wise as well.  
  
Saturnine had everything that he wanted. He had won. He had an heir.  
  
No one ever found out what happened to Pan or Trunks. They were left with that misery.  
  
A/N: i KNOW I KILLED THEM AND THIS IS THE END. SORRY! 


End file.
